log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase That Back
Chasing After Them (literally "Chase That Back") is the nineteenth episode of the Log Horizon anime. It covers Game's End, Part 2 chapter 4. Plot Cold Open Minori and the rest of the training camp members take a break while Marielle, Naotsugu, and Nyanta discuss the current situation. While Touya and Rudy enthusiastically munch on their food, Isuzu watches worriedly while Minori asks Serara for a favor. Krusty's attack At Kasumi Lake, Takayama Misa puts a magic salve on Rayneshia's eyelids, enabling her to see the battle unfold close up as Krusty's group engages the Goblin army in battle. Misa advises Krusty in the vanguard of the ebb and flow of the battle. A larger mob-like goblin force charges the advancing Adventurer army. Two mages cover Krusty as he repeatedly cuts down goblins, then releases a massive blow that not only destroys the mob but cuts a small canyon into the ground. As Rayneshia watches in amazement, Misa calmly informs Krusty that goblin reinforcements in the form of two Hill Giants have arrived. Krusty, standing in the line of fire, calmly signals for a magic barrage on the giants, then slays one of them. Rayneshia realizes that he is enjoying the fight, but he also appears lonely. Battle Network Meanwhile, at the headquarters established at the Midraunt Equestrian Park, five women operate the telepathic communication network as Charasin explains how it enables the constant flow of information throughout the army. Shiroe is informed that the second adventurer army is set to sail to Choushi Town, he explains the pivotal role that it plays in his plan to contain the goblin advancement: the Sahuagin must not be allowed to flank the main force from behind. Akatsuki asks if her lord will head into battle, but he tells her that he needed to remain and oversee the entire battle, at least until all of the troops have been deployed. Disappointed, she moves her hand away from the hilt of her weapon. Defending Choushi Back in Choushi, Isuzu worries over Rudy, but he claims to be just fine. As Minori and Touya are patrolling over the bridge, she sees something up the river and summons the camp leaders. When they arrive, they see at least a thousand Sahuagin monsters in the distance moving towards Choushi. The trainees, led by Touya and encouraged by Naotsugu, persuade Marielle to let them defend the town. As soon as Marielle gives the order to fight, Minori takes charge of her party. Shiroe is informed of the engagement at Choushi, and orders the Ocypete to hurry to reinforce the sixty adventurers defending the town. While waiting for their MP to recover, Naotsugu and Nyanta watch Touya's Party fight and comment on their improved battle skills. Most notably, Minori keeps constant watch over the battle: her party's health, enemy location, everything in attempt to follow Shiroe's Full-Control Encounter tactic. As the battle of Choushi wears on, we learn the favor Minori asked of Serara was to set up Shrieker Echos to alarm against surprise attacks. As the alarm sounds, Minori's group takes off to defend other parts of the town just as Shiroe informs Marielle of the arrival of reinforcements in another hour. With the onslaught taking a huge toll on them, the party soon finds themselves overpowered against a higher-level group of hobgoblins and dire wolves. Minori starts losing control of the battle as Touya gets pummeled to critical health. However, Rudy suddenly tackles at the two wolves, diverting them away and slaying them in a suicide explosion. In the aftermath, Serara and Minori try in vain to heal and revive him. Tearfully realizing the inevitable, Isuzu reveals his nature as a Lander, which meant that he would die permanently. Refusing to give up, Minori immediately calls Shiroe for his aid. Navigation Category:Episodes